Nirvana
by roflwaffle221
Summary: In order to honor the clan, sacrifices must be made.


Authors Note: This is pretty much a story all about Hinata becoming a badass. And I know the first chapter is a little dry, but in all honesty it's better if there's a solid start, rather than jumping in and not knowing the history of what happened. Anyways, enjoy! Next chapter will be up… Saturday maybe.

Hiashi Hyuga of the prestigious gentle fist clan was proud to say that they bred strong, capable warriors- worthy of defending the first hidden village founded, Konohagakure. Hiashi was born a fighter. Mastering the Byakugan and its abilities at the mere age of seven, Hiashi was proud to display the prowess of such techniques. Ascending to the clan head had been an honor, and a position that he valued greatly (and had bragged to his fiancée, Hitomi). However, the risks associated with such responsibility had hindered him as a person. He was only twenty-eight when he lost his brother, Hizashi. Hiashi had been willing to take the place as a sacrifice to Kumogakure; it was his daughter they had attempted to capture after all. Yet, his twin brother, ever so humble and selfless, had taken his place with the acceptance of the clan's elders and was killed in Kumo.

It was the last time Hiashi shed a tear.

The clan elder's had berated Hiashi for his emotional ties. They scorned him for mourning his brother for so long, and threatened his position as clan head. So, Hiashi did what every Hyuga was expected to do. He buried his emotions for his brother. He strove to improve his power, and to lead his clan effectively, taking his brother's death as motivation. Yet, despite his attempts to curb his feelings, he still harbored resentment. Hiashi knew it was wrong to blame her, but his eldest daughter Hinata had simply been too vulnerable. He often wondered that if she had been stronger, he might still have his best friend, his brother. Yes, she was young, a child of only six years. But if she was to inherit the clan head's position in later years, such power should have been identified at this age. Hinata had shown no affinity to become a capable ninja. His wife Hitomi had exclaimed that she was merely a late bloomer, and would eventually turn out to be a fine kunoichi, worthy of the Hyuga name and the precious eyes of the Byakugan. But the Hyuga's were naturally unforgiving. As much as he did not want to admit, Hinata was not suited for such a profession.

Hiashi loved his daughter, there is no way to dispute such a fact. He only wished for her to be stronger. He wanted to prevent future instances like that of his brother, and ensure a life of prosperity for his children. Yet, he was at loss as how to handle the situation. Hinata was far too kind and timid to understand the consequences of being a ninja.

When Hitomi had died two years after giving birth to Hanabi, Hiashi dedicated his time to training his heirs. Hanabi was subjected to much harsher training then Hinata had been at her age, and the effects were startling. Hanabi's skills were unparalleled to Hinata. At the age of five, Hanabi was able to pin Hinata to the floor in twenty seconds flat. Hanabi was the one to uphold the pride of the Hyuga. She was the one who carried favor with the clan head and elders. At the urging of the seniors, Hiashi abandoned all attempts to train his daughter Hinata before she began her career on genin Team 8, and had entrusted his daughter to Kurenai. Hanabi would be the one that he would train from now on.

When Hinata had participated in the Chunin exams, to say he was disgraced was an understatement. Hinata had shamed the clan by losing to a branch house member, her cousin Neji. When she had shuffled into the traditional tea room where he had been sitting, and had made him aware of her loss, he had been surprised. The branch members were naturally supposed to be weaker than the main branch. After all, they were not privy to the multitude of techniques. To lose to a branch member was a blow to the pride of the Hyuga.

Hiashi wondered if she had made progress on Team 8.

Hanabi, on the other hand, had made leaps and gains. She had mastered the deadliest and most revered ability of the Hyuga clan- 8 Trigrams 64 palms. She had mastered it within a month, a short amount of time compared to many of the other clan members, and Hiashi had been extremely pleased. She was strong. She would carry the clan to honor. Still only an academy student, she was the top of her class. Her teachers had reported to him saying how dedicated she was and her capability to become a fine ninja.

During her time as a genin, Hiashi became more aware of how his daughter acted. He noticed that she trained often on her own, beating the training posts until her hands were bloodied and passed out from exhaustion. He also noticed how at night she would disappear from the compound, and would follow with his Byakugan, making sure she was still safe. When he saw her incorporating suiton jutsu and gentle fist techniques together, he had been proud. He monitored her training at night, but once she began to strip herself of her training clothes his watching had quickly come to an end.

Hiashi also began to notice her reaction whenever the Kyuubi vessel made an appearance. When her face would turn beet red and she would faint, it wasn't difficult to see that she harbored feelings for the young boy. Hiashi personally did not approve of his attitude as a ninja, but he was well aware of the boy's parentage and he honestly had no doubt that his skills would progress once he became a serious ninja.

Once, Hiashi requested that Hinata check in with him to see how far her abilities had progressed since he had stopped training her. The results were, adequate, but not impressive. Her scope on the Byakugan had only increased ten meters, chakra control was mediocre at best, her speed had not improved at all. However, he would concede that her endurance had strengthened, and that her attacks were more accurate than before.

Though, Hanabi was still better.

When Hinata had turned chunin at age fifteen, he was proud. She had improved her rank in ninja status and he was pleased that she was able to progress. As a result of her promotion, he had bought her a beautiful _jian._ The sword, forged from meteoric iron, was a black hue. The sheath was a dark purple, with custom silver inlay with her name in Japanese characters. Light and flexible, it was easy to wield and when he had spotted it at the finest weaponry shop in Konoha, he had imagined her brandishing the sword like a real ninja.

When he had given her the gift, she had been surprised to say the least. Hinata was not used to such praise from her father, and he was slightly offended that she had believed he did not care for her. He was honestly doing what was necessary for her to expand her strength, and was rewarding her of her promotion.

Later that day, he caught her practicing with the sword with such finesse and grace that he knew she was a natural.

When Konoha fell and was reborn, Hiashi was made aware of her sacrifice for Naruto, the hero of the village. How she had stood up to the Akatsuki leader and managed to land a hit on him. How she took a chakra rod straight through the chest right after she had confessed her feelings to the jinchuriki (which when thinking about makes his lips curl in distaste). He had been so proud and impressed with his daughter at that moment.

Hiashi had been relieved when he saw that she was alive and recovering.

However, the clan was not impressed with Hinata. They were judgmental of her lack of progress and strength as a ninja. Once the compound had been rebuilt (with the help of wood jutsu user Yamato), the elders had decided that the frivolities regarding Hinata must be addressed. They summoned Hiashi to highly confidential meeting in order to discuss the honor of the clan and all problems that might besmirch the name.

Hinata was not lucky.

Hiashi opened the door to the elder's meeting room. At the far side of the room, nine clansmen sat in chairs raised above the floor, all whispering amongst themselves. In the middle, there was the Hyuga Haruki, the most senior member of the council. He was an old, graying man, who knew not much of the modern times and was very traditionalist when it came to the Hyuga clan. Next to him sat his wife, Hao. She was a kind woman, but it was traditional of the woman to agree with her husband on all manners and she was no exception to this. On the other side of Haruki, was Hota, a very proficient Byakugan user who was a seasoned shinobi and very valuable to Konoha. Hota upheld the honor of the clan and was willing to do what was necessary to ensure the strength of the Byakugan.

The three of them were the leaders of the council, and Hiashi knew the odds were not in his favor today.

"Welcome, Hiashi. Please take a seat," Hao said in a gentle voice that hid sympathy for the clan head. For what, Hiashi was unsure.

Hiashi kneeled down in front of the elders, waiting to hear what the meeting was about. As the talking died down amongst the council, Hota began to speak.

"Hiashi. We have called you in here to discuss what we view as a rather problematic situation."

Hiashi nodded his head. His mind was running through all the possible reasons for this meeting and his mind kept centering on his oldest daughter. But, Hiashi remained silent. Despite his status, it was rude to interrupt the council.

"In light of recent events, it has come to our attention that your eldest daughter, Hinata, has not been living up to her position as future clan head. We are well aware of her inferiority to Hanabi and we will no longer turn a blind eye." Haruki's wrinkled eyes peered down at Hiashi, curious as to how he would respond.

Hiashi's head bowed down in embarrassment. He replied, "I have been trying to elevate her skill-".

"Without success" Hota added in.

A few of the council members agreed and nodded their heads. Hiashi said nothing.

"So, in order to uphold the prestige of the clan, we are taking orders into our own hands. Your daughter has shown a despicable display of skills, and I can't believe as your father you have let the pride of our clan deteriorate this much."

"Haruki…calm down" Hao reassured her husband.

Haruki turned to look at Hao and replied evenly, "Remember your place".

Hao's eyes turned somber, and she nodded once and remained silent.

"As a result, the council has agreed. Either Hinata loses her title as clan head, or she will go train outside of the village for a minimum of two years. If she does not improve by then, she will become a member of the branch house and have the cursed seal upon her forehead. Make your choice Hiashi."

Hiashi stood up in anger, highly offend that they would even consider placing the curse seal on her forehead for matters as trivial as this.

"You are fully aware that the council can only advise on such matters as this. It is the clan heads responsibility to deem who the future head will be and you cannot deny that fact" Hiashi replied, his voice edging on anger, but still controlled.

Hota was easy to irritate, "And you are fully aware that the council is able to vote on the subject if there is a unanimous vote on the matter. Which in fact there was."

Hao lifted up the paper that held the signature of the whole council agreeing to Haruki's ultimatum.

Hiashi resented every single member at that moment. But he knew his place, and he knew of the rules of the council. In response, Hiashi began to walk towards the door.

He stopped halfway towards the door, and looked over his shoulder.

He shortly replied, "She will train outside of the village."

He turned and left.


End file.
